Heat
by HunGuy
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is up: Enough talking, lets see some action! The worst party of the century - Arnold snaps, Helga fights, and Phoebe simply being scary. Our boys and girls are making sure they won't be invited to a party anytime soon. Please review!
1. Departure

Excuse me for the language in this story. See, I'm Hungarian, and English is a learned language for me, so there may be minor mistakes. I hope they're not making the story less enjoyable.

For those, who happened to read my other story, "On the wild side": There will be some elements in "Heat", that may suggest this is a prequel to OTWS. Well, it's not, so don't wait certain characters to turn into psychos. :)

HEAT - Day One

ARNOLD

Arnold missed his old alarm clock pretty much. The "Hey Arnold!" line was a lot more friendly sound to wake up a person, than the violent ringing of his current alarm clock. But he was getting closer and closer to 17 now, and a young man in his age can't wake up to such thing. It was 05:30 am, incredibly early for Arnold.

So, he get up, and tried to do something to wake up completely. This is the day. The first day of the real summer vacation. The others will wait for him down the street in twenty minutes, and he will have to drive more than an hour to Hillbay. Except of course if he wanted to let Helga drive, and watch how she's turning the car into a coffin on wheels. Unfortunately he was still on the edge of sleeping.

He decided to do some refreshing morning push ups. Three push ups later, he decided it was a stupid idea. It didn't refresh him at all, but it made him more tired. He wanted to start working out in years but he never had the endurance for it, Especially not in the mornings.

He fell back to the bed. He knew he must go to shower within four minutes, or he's going to be late. They've planned this vacation in months. The nine of them - he, Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, Rhonda, Helga, Harold, Stinky and Sid collected enough money to rent a house next to the beach. They looked forward to the Holiday of a lifetime.

GERALD

Gerald didn't thought searching for pimples in the mirror can be so much fun. He never felt this good in his life. He's been waiting this trip in ages. At last he can spend almost two months close the girl, he loved more than anything in the world.

He had to keep it quiet, because the whole family was sleeping, and he didn't wanted to wake them up so early in the morning. So when her cell phone rang, he was pretty rushed back to his room to pick it up. It was her girlfriend Phoebe - they were together in five months already.

"Morning muffin!" - Gerald greeted her.

"Hey Gerald. I just wanted to make sure you wake up in time." - Phoebe said.

"Don't worry honey-bunny. I barely slept all night. I was too excited!" - he said.

"It's good to hear you're not so chilled all the time." - Phoebe said - " I can't wait to see you."

"I miss you too Pheebs." - he said. He thought this miss you line is funny. They spent the last night together. - "But don't worry, we will meet in ten minutes. Bye honey."

"I love you." - Phoebe said. Gerald froze for a moment and then turned off the phone, like he didn't hear it. Phoebe's "I love you" was the one thing he didn't wanted to answer right now. Why the hell did she call him anyway? She knew they will meet minutes later! He looked into the mirror.

"C'mon, you can do this." - he said to himself, as he put on his charming smile - "You're the man!" - he said. Then he turned around, and went to the kitchen, to make some sandwiches to the road.

PHOEBE

She just stood there, with the phone in her hand. She couldn't decide what to think - did Gerald hear when she said "I love you" or he hung up the phone already? She knew about Gerald's issues with responsibility, so she didn't wanted to push him. But still, she found it necessary to tell him. She was listening to Helga's constant blabbing about Arnold in the last few years, but she never understood the way she longed for him. Not until now, when she felt the same overwhelming desire for Gerald. The only difference was, Gerald returned her feelings, while Helga still played Arnold's arch nemesis, like she did in pre-school.

So, Phoebe did something yesterday, she never thought possible. She went to the mall and bought some underwear, but not the usual ones. She bought them to a special occasion - she and Gerald will probably share the same room in Hillbay, and she were prepared to the first, magical time with him. She always thought she is cute, maybe even pretty in her own way - but she never felt to be particularly sexy. It was Gerald, who made her feel that way. She didn't know how did he earn the attention of the school's coolest boy, but it happened. And she was pretty thankful for that.

HELGA

"Bye Bob! Bye Miriam!" - Helga shouted from the door. "I'll be back next month."

"Where are you going Olga?" - Bob asked as he walked down the stairs, in his sleeping shirt. He was practically sleeping.

"To Hillbay. I'm spending the summer there." - she said as she grabbed her packages. She never felt it necessary to mention it to her parents.

"Okay." - he said as she turned around to go back to sleep. Then he stopped - "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be grounded?" - he asked. The question was ridiculous of course. Since Helga hit puberty she was constantly grounded. Her last detention - this time for some "vandalism" in the boys lockers in the school - supposed to last one more week.

"No." - she said. She was so convincing the half-sleeping Bob the believed her.

"Okay. Have fun Olga." - Bob said as went back to the bedroom.

"It's Helga..." - she murmured as she left the house. She knew she's not coming back. The Helga G. Pataki who's leaving the house this morning will no exist after this summer. This summer will be the time she's been waiting in all her life. This summer she will tell Arnold everything. No more worries about the consequences.

"Oh, Rhonda, this trip, it's going to be so wonderful!" - Lila said as she got out of Rhonda's car in front of Sunset Arms.

"I still can't believe you guys are coming with Arnold's Packard." - Rhonda said. - "We will better hide it when we get there, before anybody sees it."

"I like this car. It's classic and cool and..."

"And maybe it won't fall apart till we get to Hillbay." - Helga said. She just arrived with Phoebe on her side.

"Only if you're not driving it." - Rhonda said. Helga got pretty infamous with her two car accidents since she had her driver's license. It was pretty mysterious how she got her license in the first place.

"Hey Rhonda, what are you doing here?" - Helga asked - "Aren't you supposed to pick up the other guys?"

"Yeah, I just gave Lila a ride." - she said - "I felt sorry for her to be forced together with you for the whole trip."

"I bet you will have a great time with Harold too. His stories about dates that never happened are pretty interesting. And Stinky! I bet he will raise the level of coolness in your car." - Helga said. - "So would you just leave us alone princess?"

"Well they are certainly more entertaining than listening to "Oh-I-hate-Arnold, but-wait-I-love-him!" Greek tragedy." - she said as she turned on the engine - "By the way, I like your new hair." - Helga decided to cut her hair short for this summer. "First it was weird, but now I had time to adjust to it. Looks very good. I'm sure he's gonna love it." - Rhonda said.

"Yeah. Thanks. Now get the hell out of my sight, bitch." - Helga said. For out-standers it should had seem like the two girls are enemies, but really they were pretty close to each other. Rippin' on each other was the celebration of their friendship. Rhonda was one of the few people, who learned about her attraction to Arnold in the passed few years. So those who knew the secret were something of a private club, and they forged into girlfriends over high school. They were a pretty strange team: Rhonda, the rich fashion-maniac, Lila, the most popular and nicest girl of the school, Phoebe, the brainiac and Helga the official bad girl, who sent several members of the school's wresting team to hospital, because the school board didn't let her to be a member, because she happened to be a girl. They've got all the boys drooling over them at the school for sure. They became the hottest thing since Rosie McDonald and her bunch of girl lackeys graduated from the school.

As Rhonda was gone, Gerald just turned around the corner.

"Hey girls!" - he said waving. Phoebe dropped her baggage and run to him. He grabbed her and kissed her. The captain of the football team kissing the science geek. It was like some Freddie Prince Jr. fairytale flick.

"Hey, tall-hair boy, let her breath for god's shake! - Helga shouted.

"This is none of your business Pataki!" - he shouted back.

"Crimney, I hope their room isn't next to mine."

"I think they're sweet." - Lila said.

"I bet you do." - Helga replied. - "Where the hell is Football Head? He supposed to be driving."

"Chill Helga..." - Lila said. - "He will be here soon. So Helga, you still plan to..."

"To confess him? Yeah. I mean, as my sources are telling me, he might like me too, so... - she said. Bless you Sid - she thought. He was the biggest meeting point of gossips in the school - "What can I loose, huh?"

"So, this means you will stop being so mean to him?"

"Well, I'll try." - Helga said, as the door opened and Arnold appeared with his luggage. - "Where were you hair-boy! Get the sand out of your eyes, and get your ass to the car! I don't have all day to wait for you Football Head!"

"C'mon Helga, it's only been five minutes..." - Arnold said.

"Yeah, well maybe it was the five minutes we needed to avoid the huge traffic!" - she said.

"Whatever you say Helga." - he said, as he walked down the stairs. He seemed to be pretty sleepy. - "Hey, I like your new hair."

"I don't remember asking dwarf." - She replied, but when Arnold turned around to get to the car, her face just took the happiest expression. Lila looked at her in disbelief. Helga noticed that. - "Hey, I said I'll try."

"You need a shrink." - Lila said.

"I had one but she gave up on me." - she said - "She said I'm beyond help, when I painted Olga's hair black while she was sleeping." - she said - "And I'm not even sorry. It was hilarious."

"I'm a very bad sleeper Helga. I wake up to the slightest noise." - Lila said.

"We will see." - Helga said with a huge smile on her face. Even though they were girlfriends Lila was the target of Helga's jokes and pranks.

Arnold arrived with the car and parked it next to them.

"So ladies, are we going or what?"

The first Hillbay day was fantastic. The weather was great, the shore was full with hot chicks and guys, the house they rented proved to be huge. It had four bedrooms, and Arnold did everything, to make possible for Phoebe and Gerald to be alone. So he shared his room with Harold, Stinky went with Sid, while Helga, Rhonda and Lila were sleeping in the biggest bedroom together.

"I can imagine those pillow fights your doing in baby-doll." - Sid said. They were all sitting over the campfire. It was a great place, very close to the house, but they could see the moonlight reflecting on the sea surface, witch was pretty beautiful.

"Yeah, we will do that for sure." - Rhonda said with some irony in her voice - "You're such a retard Sid."

They were all pretty sizzled - Gerald's brother, Jamie-o bought all the alcohol they could want. She only asked a date from Rhonda in return, and she "sacrificed" herself, mainly because she were really into older guys. So around the campfire, there were lots of bottles of beer, that Arnold tried to collect it like a good boyscout to save the environment, but he gave it up. Helga produced the empty cans faster, than he could collect them. They will clean up the mess tomorrow - he decided. Phoebe was in the arms of Gerald, who apparently drank some whine from the bottle.

"Hey, Gerald, stop! You're going to..."

"Hey, I know what I'm doing Pheebs. I'm not some wussy who will puke his guts out." - he said as he looked at Arnold with a smile. He was famous for being a bad drinker.

"Well you're right." - Arnold tried to say something witty, but he drank to much already to think. - "I have to admit, the world is getting pretty blurry around me. Maye I'll go to bed."

"Mind if I join you?" - Helga asked smiling. She was pretty drunk herself.

"I would be honored. But not tonight. I'm not sure I would be able to impress you with my performance right now. I can barely stand."

"Yeah, I'm pretty hard to impress Football head."

"We will see next time, babe." - he said smiling - "I'm counting on you." - he said and Helga laughed out loud.

"Keep dreaming Arnoldo!" - she said, but she was put on her charming smile. She was actually flirting with Arnold. She was happy beyond she could imagine.

Soon, most of the gang joined Arnold and went back to sleep. It was a great, but hard day, and they were all tired.

Only Gerald, Phoebe and Helga left. Helga just couldn't go back and leave them alone, she was too excited, and Phoebe didn't seemed to mind it.

"Give me the bottle Gerald." - Helga said.

"Hey, blond, won't it be enough?" - Gerald said. Helga never seen him like this. It's not like he was violently drunk, but he was very liberated.

"Hey, I won't let you drink me under the table you wuss." - she said and grabbed the bottle. Phoebe stood up.

"Well, I'll let you too have your annoying macho thing. I'm going to have a shower."

"Hey, don't go Pheebs." - Helga said.

"I want to smell good, when Gerald comes in." - she said and looked at his boyfriend.

"Good plan." - he said, as she kissed Phoebes left leg. It was the only part of her, that he could currently easily reach from where he was sitting. - I'll be in there in no time."

"Don't hurry." - Phoebe said smiling. - "It's going to be a long shower." - she turned around and left to the house.

"You're pushing me and you know that." - Gerald shouted. - "Hey, you want to leave me here with her?!"

"Chill, she doesn't bite... usually." - she said.

So, the two of them were left alone. They made the second bottle of wine disappear perfectly, while they were looking on the sea.

"Isn't life is the greatest?" - Helga asked. - "I mean, we all have problems and all... and then something happens, and it doesn't seem so dark anymore." - she was totally overwhelmed by hope. She's been flirting with Arnold all day in a way she never dared to do in school. There were tension between them, and her girlfriends assured her, Arnold was always looking at her when she was not listen.

"Yeah." - Gerald said.

"I just... You know Gerald, I'm a kind of brat."

"Tell me about it." - he said.

"And I pretty mean to you and Arnold... especially to Arnold. But you must know I'm not that bad... that you guys are meaning a lot to me." - she said. She felt like a new girl. The new Helga Pataki, who's not so mean to the others. Who's able to show her true feelings. - "And the way you treating my best girlfriend... I never told you that , but I think you're a great guy."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." - he said. Then he took deep breath and continued. His face was changed damn serious.

"Helga, there is something you have to know too. And I guess I'll never have a better opportunity to tell you that. I... I want to start this summer with doing the one thing I never dared to do before." - Gerald said. For a moment he tried to organize his thoughts - which was pretty hard for him after the second bottle of wine "You know we were never too close to each other... Mainly because I always behaved like someone who hates you..." - he said. Helga was surprised. Where the hell is he going with that?

"I... hell I should have told you this years ago!" - he continued.

"Gerald..."

"The only reason I'm going out with Phoebe, is to get a chance to be close to you! That's why I talked about you that way all the time! I love you Helga! I love you ever since I can remember!"

"Stop it." - Helga murmured. Everything was falling apart. One moment ago everything was the way it should be. And know the words of this boy are just changing all the rules.

"You are... the prettiest and strongest girl I know! The... the way you don't let anyone to mess with you... the fire you have inside... I'm just crazy about you girl!" - he said as he looked into Helga's eyes - "I've been hiding it since we were nine! You can't imagine how it's like." - under other circumstances she would have laughed at this. She was the one who invented the incredibly stupid game of "Let's pretend I hate you!"

"I said stop it! This is the alcohol talking from you!" - Helga screamed at him. It was final. He didn't wanted to hurt Gerald, but his confession meant the end of her dreams. If tall hair-boy is in love with her, she will never get a chance with Arnold. Football head is just too decent to start with his best pals love. Not to talk about Phoebes feelings, that will be ruined eventually. Gerald just messed up everything. "Please! Forget it Gerald." - she said.

"Hey, don't do this Helga! You must say something!" - he said, but Helga turned around. Gerald grabbed her shoulder in desperation.

"Leave me alone!" - Helga screamed at her. He tried to be soft, but he was too sizzled, and accidentally grabbed Helga's necklace and tear it apart. They both watched the pieces falling into the sand. First the little links, and then the locket, that Helga wore since fourth grade. Helga seen it almost in slow motion, how it fell down to Gerald's feet, and opened, relieving it's secret - the picture of Arnold. "This can't be happening." - Helga said to herself. Within two minutes the wonder-Holiday turned into horror. Gerald's eyes were opened wide in shock.

"Hey, is that Arn..?" - he said, but he stopped as he understood what he saw.

"Gerald..." - Helga didn't know what to say.

"I made a fool of myself." - Gerald murmured.

"No you didn't... Listen, what you said, it means a lot to me, and..."

"I behaved like a fucking retard! Listen... what I said, I'm just drunk okay! I don't know what I'm talking' about." - he said, as he turned around, and went back in the direction of the house. Helga stood there for a while looking at the pieces of her necklace, just like she was looking at the pieces of her shattered dreams. One month of vacation seemed a lot longer than before.


	2. Sweet little lies

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you'll like the next chapter too.

SWEET LITTLE LIES

"Good morning Helga!" - Lila said with a delightful cheer in her voice. - "I woke up earlier and made some pancakes for breakfast. Want some?" - she asked. Helga just woke up from bed, and came out for a glass of water, to see that everybody is sitting over the table, eating pancakes except for Rhonda, Phoebe and Gerald. Everyone looked pretty sleepy. but Lila was shining - obviously a morning person by her genes. Nobody really likes morning people.

"Someone please put this retard out of her misery." - Helga said as he sit down to the table.

"C'mon Helga, don't be so gloomy! There is such a beautiful day out there!"

"Actually I'm with Helga on this one." - Sid said. - "You sound like Tweety, and I hate that bird."

"Hey Helga, how was your night?" - Arnold asked

"I've seen better Arnoldo." - she said - "Oh, my head hurts! I won't drink anything till the end of the summer." - she said, and she looked up to Lila - "Give me a beer, will ya!" - she said.

"But I thought you said..."

"Give me a freakin' beer or I will destroy you." - Helga said.

"We will live up our supplies this way..." - Harold said worried.

"What's wrong Helga?" - Arnold said. - "You freaked out!" - Of course she freaked out. After last nights events who wouldn't. Rhonda just entered.

"Good morning people. What's up? "

"Helga's behaving like a crazy bitch." - Sid said.

"What's new about that?" - she asked.

"Shut up princess." - Helga said as she drunk from her beer.

"You start drinking at 9:00 AM? You want to beat your mother's record or what?"

"You know Rhonda, Miriam may be an alcoholic, but at least she wasn't picked up by a millionaire in a whorehouse like your mum." - she said. Everybody looked on Rhonda in shock. It sure looked like it's going to become a morning fight.

"Let's put some mud on them!" - Sid said to Stinky. But the girls strange secret code was pretty good, and as Rhonda looked into Helga's blue eyes, she knew there is trouble.

"Oh my god honey! Are you alright?" - Rhonda asked. She sounded really worried. Helga shake her head. She just couldn't speak right now - "Come on honey, come over here." - Rhonda said, as she lead Helga out to the other room. "Lila, emergency!" - Lila put down the frying pan, and went after them.

"Hey, we won't get any more pancakes then?" - Harold asked.

"What's up with these "girlfriend emergencies" anyway. They rely on each other so much." - Stinky said. - "And we're missing a good cat fight now! It would have been so awsome!"

"I think it's great they are so close to each other." - Arnold said. - "There was a time when I thought Helga will become some lone wolf. It' nice she's having so many friends now."

"It's not like I understand that or anything." - Stinky said - "Lila, Rhonda and Phoebe are so nice girls, but Helga is... well, she's like a mad dog. Why are they hanging out with her?"

"You know Stinky, things are not always what are they seem." - Arnold said - "There is more into Helga, than what meets the eye."

"Hey I have no problem with what meets my eye". I mean, "Jesus Tap dancing Christ, that chick is hot!" - Stinky said.

"You so need to get laid dude." - Gerald said. He just entered the room with Phoebe.on his side.

"Morning boys." - she said. - "You scared the girls away, or what?"

"They're helping out Helga with one of her personal issues." - Sid said.

"Helga... what a drama queen." - Gerald said as he sit down.

"I better go check on her." - Phoebe said.

"I think Lila and Rhonda can handle it, sweety." - Gerald said. Phoebe was afraid of loosing Helga pretty much. She spent most of her time with Gerald, while Helga got closer and closer to Rhonda and Lila in her own twisted way. She never joked with her, like she did with the other girls. Never ripped on her for being dorky, or for being in love with Gerald so much, like she ripped on Lila for being a goody two-shoes, or Rhonda for being a filthy rich ego-maniac. She treated her perfectly normal - and it made Phoebe worry. She felt left out of things. They were still friends of course... but Phoebe missed being Helga's best and only friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure they can."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent almost the whole day on the beach, and it was pretty cool. Even Helga got into a better mood, after she talked to Gerald. He went over to her, to come clear about last night.

"Listen, Helga, about last night... I was drunk and I overacted a little." - he said - "The truth is... I find you very attractive... But I like Phoebe very much, and I wouldn't ever hurt her by make a move on you. Not when I'm sober of course." - he said. It was lie of course, but it made Helga really comfortable, she wanted to believe it. Gerald was in love with her, that was a fact. And she just couldn't allow herself to forget that, because men in love are capable of the stupidest things ever.

"Thanks." - Helga said. - "I appreciate what you said... and I like you a lot Gerald, as a friend. I just..."

"Not like-like me." - Gerald said with a fake smile. "Like-like" someone was Lila's expression, but they all came into the habit of using it. - "And... about what I seen... About Arnold..." - Helga felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It was the part of the conversation she was afraid of. - "I can't say I'm happy of course... but that explains a lot. And he's a great guy... If you get together, it will kill me inside, but... I'll be happy for you in the same time." - it was the biggest lies of them all. But it was nice from Gerald for saying it.

"C'mon tall hair boy, let's buy you an ice cream. At least it has no alcohol in it!" - Helga said. After this conversation she had a lot better day. Gerald won't stay in the way, and will keep his little secret to himself.

Close to them, Rhonda was sitting with a really, really handsome man at the bar. She was drinking some orange juice, why the guy - Rafael - tried to seduce her with his pretty suggestive eyes.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." - he said.

"Yeah, I bet." - Rhonda replied. - "You're not that ugly either. So what are you doing for a living?"

"I'm making films." - he said.

"Really, that's so cool. Is that possible I've seen some of your work." - she asked. Rafael laughed.

"Oh, I don't think you are the audience of these kind of films, honey." - he said.

"What kind of films are we talking about?" - Rhonda asked suspiciously.

"Well... romantic flicks you know... well... more like... erotic films." - he said.

"Your working to VHS I guess." - Rhonda said.

"Yes. You know, I'm acting in them too, and I have to tell you, with your... skills, you could make a lot of money in this business." - he said, as he checked out Rhonda's body again.

"Oh, I bet."

"You know, You're a smart girl, not some stupid bimbo, so I'll be honest with you - don't you want to come over to an audition to my new project? The studio is in my apartment, and it's pretty close to here."

"Tell me something first." - Rhonda said - "In scale one to ten... exactly how slutty do you think I am." - she asked.

"Hey, I just wanted to help with your career!"

"Too bad." - she said as she stood up. - "Believe me honey, you couldn't keep up to the pace I make." - she said, and with then she left.

"Hey, that's what I get for being honest with you?! What a stupid bitch!" - Rafael said, and with that he looked over the beach for another potentials.

While this conversation took place, Arnold lied on the beach, tried to get some suntan, daydreaming about the girls. He didn't noticed when did they become from little girls, to these amazing young women, but it just happened. Now here they were, hanging around with their incredibly small bikini's, and there was he alone, with his raging hormones. He was looking at Gerald talking to Helga - two perfect members of human kind - both, tall, athletic, beautiful and self confident. And there was him, not so tall, not so athletic and still a virgin. It's not like he was skinny or something, but next to Gerald's worked out "football captain" muscles, he looked pretty weak. He knew, next year he will have to hit the gym more often. He didn't shave in three days, because he thought it's looking cool, but now his unshaven face was scratching like hell. Cool, or not cool, he must shave his face when day get back to the house.

He looked at Helga again - this incredibly hot girl, who maybe loved him once. But now, he was so out of her league. Even collage students drilled over Helga, what chance can he have?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the end of the day they've returned to the house pretty exhausted. Arnold felt pretty strange - something was wrong with Gerald. Like he was mad at him for something. Whatever it is it will pass - they were the best friends since forever.

"I'm hungry." - Harold said.

"Geez, what a surprise." - Sid said.

"Hey Helga." - Arnold said. He didn't know what he really wants to say, but he wanted to talk to Helga. He wanted to be noticed. - "Where is Lila?"

"She left with some cutie who was hitting on us." - Helga said.

"Then she can be home anytime." - Phoebe said. Lila wasn't "that kind of girl".

"Yeah, and she will probably be married by then." - Helga said - "That Rafael guy was yummy."

"Wait a minute..." - Rhonda said. - "This Rafael... tall, suntanned, handsome with huge green eyes?"

"Yeah." - Helga said.

"And Lila left with her?"

"Yes, he wanted to show her something." - Helga said - "Why?"

"Then there is a good chance Lila will become the biggest porn-star of 2004." - Rhonda said.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" - Arnold asked.

"I swear, this girl behaving more and more retarded as she's getting older." - Rhonda said. Two minutes later Helga, Arnold, Rhonda and Gerald was sitting in the Packard. They had no idea how will they find Lila or this Rafael. They only knew they have to.

So what do you think? Please review! I NEED REVIEWS! :)


	3. Shooting star

SHOOTING STAR

"We'll kill Lila if we find her, dudaa, dudaa, Cuz she can't be this stupid, dooda, dooda day!"

"Stop singing Helga." - Arnold said. It was really disturbing, while he was trying to drive.

"She's right." - Rhonda said. - "That dude had the 'Hey Babe, I will tell you anything if I can get into your pants!' sign on his forehead. And Y'know, I kinda like that in a guy." - They were heading to the beach to find out where Rafael's "studio" is. - "But for Lila is the worst possible choice."

"Yeah." - Arnold said - "I mean how can a girl so smart can be such an..."

"Asshole?" - Helga asked. Arnold wanted to protest a little, but he really couldn't.

"Yeah." - he admitted.

"You know a part of me can't wait to see Lila's great debut." - Helga said. - "It would so damn funny to see Miss Perfect on a dirty video. Crimney, I would even order the DVD!"

"It's not funny Helga." - Arnold said.

"Yes it is hair-boy!" - Helga said. Gerald listened to them in grim silence in the back of the car.

They parked the car on the beach, and run to the bar, where Rhoda met Rafael. They went to the bartender.

"Hello, what can I get you."

"A martini would be nice." - Rhonda said.

"An ID card or a driver's license would be nice too." - the bartender said. It was funny because she had drunk alcohol here, just this afternoon.

"Skip it Rhonda." - Helga said, as she pushed Rhonda out of the way. - "Listen pal, we're looking for a guy named Rafael. He looks good, and he's coming here to pic up bimbos, and making them porn stars."

"Sorry honey, I'm only minding my own business." - he said. Arnold put his hand to Helga's arm. The last time he seen this look on her face, she put up two of her fingers to Wolfgang's nose, and grabbed him trough the cafeteria, because he called Phoebe a whore.

"Listen, I'm a Lloyd, and I..." - Rhonda said, but he was stopped by Gerald who just arrived with a man.

"I think I know who are you looking for." - he said.

"And who the hell are you?" - Rhonda asked.

"My name is Jake. - he said. - I perform here sometimes. - he said, and he raised the guitar he hold in his hand.

"I bet your pretty good, if you made it **_this_** far." - Helga said with a cynical tone in her voice. Jake ignored her.

"I know that Rafael guy. He's a real bastard. He's coming here picking up girls, and taking them to his apartment. As far as I know, he's putting amphetamine pills to their drinks. I heard he is taping them, and purchasing the video in Europe. Amateur videos are really going these days." - he said.

"And why are you telling us?" - Gerald asked.

"There was a girl here a few months ago. Her father saw her on the Internet, and kicked her out the house. Rafael just laughed into her face, and said she can sue him, if she can finance it, and bear the humiliation." - he said - "That guy kinda pissed me off."

"You know where he lives." - Arnold asked.

"Yes. Come, I'll show you." - he said, and he left, toward the nearest buildings. The others followed him.

"See." - Gerald said to Rhonda - "My superior detective skills."

"Yeah. You just made a new friend. Hey, it's your life dude."

"What do you mean?"

"Phoebe... you know, all she needs is a guy with a guitar. It makes her weak in the knees."

"Very funny Rhonda." - Gerald said, but it made him think. He took Phoebe, the second best girl for granted. It never passed his mind she might leave him for another guy. He never felt jealousy with her. He wondered, how long a relationship like that can last.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lila, put your clothes on! Stop being a slut and come out! We're leaving!" - Helga shouted, while she was hitting the door with her hands. Suddenly the door opened and a middle aged, fat, half naked guy with a huge mustache grabbed Helga's hand. He looked pretty angry.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" - he asked.

"Or maybe, this isn't his apartment after all." - Jake said.

"You're a lot of help asshole, you know that." - Helga whispered to Jake - "Excuse mister, we thought you're someone else."

"Well I'm, me." - the man said with cold hatred.

"Please don't eat me Mr. Big Scary Man." - Helga said - "We're just looking for one of our friend. Don't you know someone in the building called Rafael?"

"He's living right above us." - he said. - "So we have pretty noise nights without crazy girls knocking on our door." - he shut the door. Helga looked at Jake with a killing mood.

"Hey, sorry honey. I was wrong." - Jake said - "But no one told you to turn go all Muhammad Ali on the door." - the others took one step back. Insulting Helga in a situation like this. Huge mistake.

"We will talk about this later." - Helga said, as he turned around and went to the stairs. So, after they found Rafael's real apartment, this time Arnold did the knocking. He didn't get any responds.

"Lila, it's us! Open it!" - after some minutes Lila answered.

"Arnold... is that you? I can't believe this! Go home!"

"Open it!" - he said. Some more minutes later, (while she put on one of Rafael's bathrobes) she opened the door. It was really obvious, her friends disturbed her in the middle of something. But there was something weird with her. Her pupils were huge. Rafael showed up behind him, only wearing a towel.

"Arnold, I know you're jealous, but you must move on. I never even dreamed you would go this far." - Lila said. Her words were slow and confused.

"You don't understand. He's just using you." - Arnold said.

"Arnold, there are other girls! Here's Helga. Notice her at last for god's shake!" - she said. Arnold forgot everything else for a moment. "Notice her at last"? What the hell did she mean by that?

"He's telling the truth." - Rhonda said - "He tried his luck with me too, he's just..."

"Don't listen to them babe." - Rafael said. - "They're just jealous. She tried to pick me up earlier on the beach. She just can't make her peace with that I chosen you."

"Sure." - Rhonda said, with a nervous laugh. She was really worried about Lila.

"Guys, I have to go know." - she said, and she closed the door.

"Jesus!" - Gerald said - "You seen her eyes? That bastard drugged her or something!"

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" - Arnold asked.

"Yeah. Prove them she didn't did it to herself. Good luck with that." - Jake said. Suddenly, Helga hit the door again.

"She's a minor asshole!" - she screamed. That seemed to work, because within a minute the door opened, and Rafael pulled out the almost naked Lila, who handled all her clothes.

"I wasted my f'ckin' time again on a kid." - he said. Obviously he didn't liked the idea, he's recorded while he's having sex with a minor. It's a little harder to talk himself out of that. He wanted to shut the door again, but Helga put her foot in the way. Without a word he raised her hand to punch Rafael, but Arnold grabbed her hand.

"Helga, no, it's not worth it!" - he said.

"Yes it is." - Jake said, and he punched Rafael on the face. He knocked him out immediately. They all looked at him in surprise.

"Not bad." - Helga said after a while, as she showed him Old Betsy - "You almost hit like a girl. Almost."

Arnold took off his shirt, and put it over Lila, who really wasn't in the condition to dress up right now. He hated to show his body, but he felt sorry for the girl.

They took home Lila knowing they made a great new friend tonight. They only suspected, they've made a new enemy as well.

NEXT: Arnold freaks out!


	4. Arnold freaks out

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, even if there's not too many of 'em. They really help me going on.

Unlike my other story, HEAT is based on some of my real summer experiences. Well, let's just say we have our own little Lila here, who was in very similar trouble like she was in the third chapter. And I've been to that place where Gerald is right now, being attracted to the girlfriends best friend, horrible as it is. But mainly I just wanted to show the mood of those summer nights and try to interpret those stories in a funny way.

Arnold freaks out

Lila had the best time ever in the back of the car, while they took her back to the house. The fact, she's almost got raped, didn't bother her too much. There was a lot of amphetamine working in her system.

"Hey cutie. Don't you wanna make out or something?" - she asked.

"Stop staring at me Lila. You're creeping' me out." - Helga said.

"C'mon, don't be so shy." - she replied as she tried to kiss Helga.

"Boys, I think we have a problem here." - Helga said.

"Hey, Gerald, don't look so gloomy. Do you want me to make you feel better?" - Lila said, as she turned to the person on her left.

"I'm Rhonda thank you very much."

"Eh, you two look oh-so the same." - she said, as she turned back to Helga. Rhonda looked surprised.

"Where were we?" - she asked smiling, while she was try to kiss Helga again, who tried to avoid her, without hurting her too much.

"Of course, now the girls are sitting with her in the back." - Arnold murmured in the front seat.

"Who do you want to fool Arnold. You're too much of a wuss to take advantage of her." - Gerald said.

"Like you're not."

"I'm a much worse person than you think I am." - Gerald answered.

At last they've got back to the house with Lila. Arnold helped her out of the car, because Helga tried to get as far from her as she could.

"Hey, it's Arnold!" - she said in surprise - "I love this guy! He has such a funny head!"

"She's got a point." - Helga said.

"C'mon Lila, you need to lie down."

"But I don't want to!" - Lila said, like a little brat. - "Hey, won't you come with me?"

"I don't think it's a good idea Lila."

"Yeah you're right. She would kill me." - she said. And with that, she started humming a weird tone. It took some time to Arnold to recognize it's the main theme of Teenage Ninja Hero Turtles. Arnold tried to help her to find her room.

"That girl is so high." - Gerald said to Rhonda. - "I've never seen anything like it."

In the house the others were sitting at the table, hitting the cards.

"Watch out. Stoned girl comin' trough." - Arnold said, as he entered with Lila.

"Hey guys. It's oh-sooo cold in here." - Lila said - Someone have to keep me warm." - Sid and Stinky stood up in the same time, to volunteer to the task.

"Forget it boys." - Arnold said. - "She's going straight to bed now."

"Arnold will take me to bed." - Lila said, with happy, stupid expression on her face and then she giggled a little. Arnold took her to her room, and lied her on the bed.

"Hey! Check out if there are monsters under the bed!" - Lila said. Arnold took a deep breath. It will take him some time to put Lila to sleep.

After checking the closet for monsters, and singing Lila a bedtime song (Well, he didn't know any bedtime songs, so he sang Strangers in the night - Lila didn't notice the difference.) She finally went to sleep. He was heading back to the hall to see the others when he heard Helga's nervous voice.

"What's taking so long?" - Helga asked.

"I dunno." - Harold said - "Maybe Arnold's getting laid at last. He needs it."

"Stop being an asshole." - Rhonda answered.

"I... I... I need some fresh air." - Helga said, and Arnold heard how she shut the door when she left.

"What's wrong with her?" - Harold asked.

"It's nothing. You should have seen her, when Arnold had a date with Sheena. That was killer." - Rhonda said. Then, she realized Arnold is in the room too. Under other circumstances, what she said wouldn't mean too much, but tonight, Arnold heard too many hints. They all knew it. Rhonda looked at Arnold's face, and she could see the flash of understanding.

"I'm so dead." - she said as a fact. Arnold sat down to the table in disbelief.

"She... loves me? Helga is in love with me?" - he asked. There was dead silence in the room. Everybody looked down guilty.

"Yep." - Phoebe said after a while. There was no point in deny it.

"Yeah." - Rhonda followed..

"Duh." - it was Sid.

"Pretty much." - Stinky replied.

"How do you know?" - Arnold asked. He thought it is just some weird speculation.

"Well, she told me when we were nine." - Phoebe said.

"I found it out at twelve." - Rhonda said.

"I overheard it when I was peaking at Phoebe and Rhonda at the girl's locker room." - Sid joined.

"What?" - Rhonda and Phoebe stood up in the same time.

"That's another issue." - Sid tried to chill them.

"I heard it from Sid." - Stinky said.

"I heard it from Stinky." - Harold said.

"Don't look at me dude, I only know it since two days." - Gerald shouted.

"You knew it too?" - Arnold asked.

"Yeah. She kinda told me."

"Is there anybody who don't know it in the school?" - Arnold asked in desperation

"Well, I don't think the new exchange students heard it. But I'm sure they will get the newsletter in September." - Rhonda said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" - Arnold screamed out. - "You say, the hottest, most interesting girl in the school is in love with me... and I'm the last to know?" - he said - "High School supposed to be about gossips and mind games! I can't believe none of you was bitchy enough to tell me!"

"We're... sorry?" - Phoebe said. She wasn't sure what is she apologizing for.

"But you must know, she's like totally, insanely in love with you." - Rhonda said - "It's not like a crush or something. You know those anonymous love poems in the school paper? She wrote them to you." - Rhonda said.

"Rhonda!" - Phoebe raised her voice.

"I don't know why I said that!" - she said, as she grabbed her own head. - "Stop me please!"

Arnold just stood there and tried to adjust to the fact. The girl who was all in his sexual fantasies was in love with her. The one, who he thought - will alway be out of his league. It was just like... a pretty cruel joke. He turned around, and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" - Rhonda asked.

"To find Helga of course." - he said.

"What will you say to him?" - Phoebe asked.

"That I love her." - Arnold said. And he felt that way, he knew it now. He was never brave enough to admit it to himself.

"Arnold is that a good idea?" - Sid asked - "Cuz I will lost a lot of money, if you two get together, and..." - but Arnold left by then. - "Damn!"

"I told you, it's so meant to be. Prepare you're wallet dude." - Stinky said smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was so fresh and beautiful Arnold felt like he's walking on clouds of heaven. He knew exactly where Helga is - looking at the stars on the shore. He has seen the dreamer in Helga many times. He just didn't know she was dreaming about him.

At last, the hell of his teenage years was over. He had his mate, and she loved him back. How many time they wasted simply because of fear. It was horrible to even think about. But maybe it was for the best. They both had a lot of growing up to do.

Soon, he can hug Helga and kiss him, while her beautiful body will bath in the light of the full moon. He just couldn't wait - all of his teenage hormones were screaming in his blood.

Soon, everything will be alright at last.

Everything will be the way it should be.

Perfect.

"It's so weird we've met like this here. No one ever comes here."

"Well, it's a nice place to think pal."

"Yes it is. And it's a good thing to do a lot of other things too."

"I bet." - she said, and let the boy kiss her. Jake was a very gentle kisser. It felt so right, in the sand, while the waves of the ocean fondled their feet. Helga was close to happiness at last.

Arnold wanted to scream as he saw Helga and Jake kissing. Jake the older handsome guy, with his almost perfect, muscular body. Arnold's more primitive instincts wanted to destroy him, and take Helga by force. But he didn't listen to those instincts. He never did. Helga noticed the boy looking at him so they stopped kissing.

"Hey, hair-boy, what's up?"

"Nothing." - he said - "I just wanted make sure you're fine."

"She is." - Jake said smiling.

"I see." - Arnold said as he turned around and walked back to the house. "I see."

/It really wasn't Arnold's night was it. I hope you like the style of this story, it's a little different from what I wrote before. Please review! Thanks!/


	5. Helga's new guy

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like this story.

Originally this chapter was about The Party. That will kick off some new story lines, and make HEAT a little faster. But it came out the introduction for that, is too long, so I cut it into two chapters. So this is still one of the slower chapters. The last of one, if everything goes a planed. These damn teenagers just talkin' way too much. :)

"HELGA'S NEW GUY"

This is the end of an era. Arnold knew that, Helga knew that, and even the forces of nature seemed to know that, because within seven minutes the hot, windy summer night turned into a horrible storm. It really reflected Arnold's state of mind. As he entered the house with his weird looking wet hair, with the voice of thunder, he scared the others pretty much.

"Did you find her?" - Sid asked.

"Yep." - Arnold answered.

"So the two of you are... together?"

"No." - he said with a grim expression. Rhonda looked shocked.

"Okay, it was nice to know you guys. I'll go packing, I have to leave the country." - she said as she stood up.

"What are you talking about?" - Harold asked.

"Pataki knows I told Arnold, and still they're not together. I'm a dead gal walking!"

"She don't know that I know. And I want it to stay that way." - Arnold said as he sat down.

"Dude, what happened?" - Gerald asked.

"Are you alright honey?" - there was real worry in Rhonda's voice.

"I... I hate the beach." - Arnold said, as he put his head between his hands. Right in that moment Helga and Jake entered the house, wet from the rain. It didn't seem to bother them, because they were laughing like crazy. Helga looked even more beautiful, with wet hair.

"Jesus Jake, you run like ten year old!"

"Yeah? And you kiss like one." - the boy answered challenging.

"You lie. My kiss is awsome."

"You don't say?" - Jake asked smiling, and kissed Helga. Harold looked at them.

"Hey, who's this guy?"

"The guy who's always in the right place in the right time.." - Rhonda answered.

"Helga, there is something on your mouth. I'm pretty sure it's from the beach." - Gerald said. It took a minute for Helga to notice they're not alone.

"Well, Yeah. We've run into each other and... well..."

"Thank you Helga, we can imagine." - Rhonda said.

"I'm not sure." - Helga said with a naughty smile.

"That's it!" - Arnold said, as he hit the table. Everybody looked at him at shock.

"What's wrong football head?" - Helga asked.

"My name is ARNOLD!" - he answered as he stood up. He never took seriously the names Helga called him in years. Actually it was the first time he risen his voice in since they were ten. - "Sorry... I just.... worried about Lila." - he said - "I'll go check on her."

Helga watched him walk away. It really hurt her inside. "He should be at least a little jealous or something... but no, the only thing he can think of is sweet little Lila. Or maybe he's upset because... no, that's just silly."

She kissed Jake again, but she tried to put herself into a position, to be able to hear what Arnold and Lila talking about in the room. Well, it was pretty hard, but over the years, she got a lot of experience with eavesdropping.

"Hey, Lila are you allright."

"Hey... it's you. It's oh so lovely from you..." - Lila said.

"Honey, what we talked about earlier..." - Arnold said with a voice that were supposed to be charming - "You know, I may have changed my mind. How about you and I have some fun..."

SLAM!

A few moment later Arnold appeared in the door again, with huge red mark on his face.

"Lila is getting better I guess." - he said. Everybody looked at him, and tried not to laugh out loud. Arnold himself almost busted out in laugh because his own situation. An hour ago he was just fine, and know, he was so hurt and so in love with Helga, he made such a desperate move to make himself feel better. And now, he has a huge red palm on his face. Just because he tried to get inside a girl's bed. How pathetic is that?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 3:00 am, and Arnold was still awake. He was sitting in the kitchen, drinking beer. It was the low point of his pretty teenage years, what sucked pretty much anyway. He knew most of his pals are living in their own little personal hell too. This is what teenage years are about. But it didn't made him feel any better. Suddenly the door opened and Jake entered wearing Helga's bathrobe. It's not like he had sex with Helga on the first night - he was sleeping on the sofa, so he didn't had to go home in this horrible weather. Helga was sleeping with the other girls.

"Hey dude. What are you doing still awake?" - he asked.

_Oh, how I despise you. _- Arnold thought.

"I just can't sleep, that's all."

"It's because of the girl, isn't it? Helga told my you had the hots for her since years."

_What! She knows! And she told this asshole! So they can laugh at me together?_

"I can understand, she's kind of cute." - he said as he took a beer out of the fridge - "Not really my type dough." - "Listen pal, I know you feel like it's the end of the world. I was exactly there when I was seventeen. So, she slapped you on the face. In a month... no in a week, it will be nothing more than a funny story to tell."

_Okay, he's talking about Lila. Even then I... hate... HIM!_

"Thank you." - Arnold murmured.

_Asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole..._

"Listen pal, I know exactly what you need." - Jake said, and he touched Arnold's shoulder in brotherly-friendly way.

_I know too. I need you to get out of my frickin' face weirdo!_

"Really?"

"Yes. You're seventeen and lovesick! Nothing a party won't help! Tomorrow, there will be a huge party at one of my friend's place. A pool, good music, tons of girls. I think you should all come."

_Stop being so nice! Give me a reason to hate you! Please! _

"That's... great. Thanks, we will be there."

_And I will keep an eye on you "pal". And if you do so much, as look on another girl, I'll..._

"Oh man, Helga is so great. Dude, I don't understand, how could you guys let a girl like Helga stay single." - than he put a huge smile on his face - "But to be honest, I'm glad, it happened this way. She's something special."

_There is you're reason Arnold._

"Yes. She's kind of nice." - Arnold said, as he drunk from his beer while he wondered, how can one's life become worst and worst in every minute.

_Maybe he's right. Maybe it will do some good to go to that party. Yeah, sure. Like a stupid party could make me forget that blond lunatic. It's nothing more, than a perfect opportunity, to make an even bigger fool of myself._

Actually, he was right about that one.

**Next: Party wreckers **- Enough talking, lets see some action! The worst party of the century - Arnold snaps, Helga fights, Gerald drinks more and Phoebe simply being scary. Our boys and girls are making sure they won't be invited to a party anytime soon.

Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing! Please review! :)


	6. Party wreckers

Author's note: Hey! I know I updated quick, but basically, this chapter is ready since days. I hope this chapter will make things a little more interesting. Thanks for the reviews

**Party wreckers**

Helga checked out her body in the mirror. She was almost naked, but still, she wore the dress she choose to wear at the party.

"Hey Pheebs, is getting hot in here, or it's just me?" - she asked her friend. They were preparing for the big night since almost an hour, in their room.

"Don't you think this top is showing a little too much?"

"Hey, You know me since forever. I don't like hiding things."

"Yeah. Sure." - Phoebe said rolling her eyes. - "And what's up with all the pink. You look like some Britney Spears wannabe."

"Hey, Britney is basically copying my "It-girl" style, so..."

"Helga, why are you look like this? I mean... you look good, and you were never exactly shy, but... This is so not you." - she asked. Helga didn't answered, just tried to avoid her eyes. - "You want to impress Jake, don't you?"

"Yeah." - she said.

"But he's already your boyfriend. So why?"

"Crimney! 'Cuz I'll meet his friends tonight! That's why!"

"So, you want them to think you're some Barbie-girl?"

"It's not my fault I'm looking so damn good." - Helga said, as put on some lipstick on her mouth. She had to admit, Helga looked stunning. Phoebe knew herself is pretty hot too, in her own, intelligent way, but Helga looked like a star tonight.

"Helga, we need to talk. About Arnold and Jake."

"Oh no." - Helga closed her eyes

"What happened? In a minute you bitchin' about Arnold as usual, and an hour later you can't keep your hands off this guy, you barely know. It's just... weird."

"Well I'm a weirdo, make your peace with it." - but Phoebe remained silent, and looked at Helga questioning. So, Helga took a deep breath. He owed her friend an explanation - and he wanted to confess her feelings too - "I'm so tired Phoebe. I've been waiting for years for Arnold to notice me. And even if it looked like he would... that we shared some moments... Just when I thought there is hope for us, I've seen how worried he were about Lila. They are like meant to be with each other. Arnold is so clean and innocent, while I'm..." - Phoebe seen horrible sadness in her eyes - "I'm kind of filthy Pheebs."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." - Phoebe said. She was dying inside, because she promised Arnold she won't tell Helga about his feelings. He seen her two wonderful young friend suffering, and she couldn't say the four words that would take back their lives on track - _"He loves you too." _

"Football head is not living in the real world. It hit me at Raphael's apartment. He really believed a peaceful solution is possible with that evil bastard. And this is why I love him so much. But It's never gonna happen, and I have to move on!" - she said - "I've never been in a serious relationship. Crimney! I've never been in any relationship! I'm not a nun or something."

"But are you happy with Jake?" - Phoebe asked. Helga stood up, and went to the bathroom, to put some perfume on herself.

"I will be." - she said - "He will help me get Arnold out of my system." - he looked back at Phoebe dead seriously. "Please Phoebe don't let yourself to fall in love with anybody too much. Not even Gerald. It doesn't worth the pain." - she said. There were something in her eyes that gave Phoebe a sinister feeling. Maybe she's not the only keeper of secrets around here.

"I won't" she said, as she took her deodorant from the shelf, and took it to her purse. Helga in her urge to change the subject, said:

"Hey, I think you're taking this "wanna smell good for Gerald" thing a little bit far."

"You know Helga, my observation tells me the most powerful elements of attraction are the impulses of smell." - she said. - "And I plan to dance a lot tonight, and it will result some sweat, so I'll need this."

"Whatever Pheebs. You know the most powerful elements of attraction are a nice pair of boobs, if you ask me." - she said as she looked down on her body. Phoebe giggled.

"This is coming from a girl who didn't get any action. Ever." - she answered. That's right - it stroke Helga's mind. Phoebe and Gerald been sleeping in the same room since days. And she was so occupied with her own problems, she never gave the chance to Phoebe, to share this huge experience with her.

"Oh my god, did it happen?" - she asked. Phoebe nodded, with a shy smile. - "I can't believe it! That's so not fair! You supposed to be the hot-smart girl, and I'm the hot-slutty one! Tell me everything..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold took a look on the huge crowd of young, dancing people

_"Oh, we're so happy, so young, so beautiful! We're having so much fun! I think I'm gonna be sick!"_ - he thought. It was scary, how he's feelings for Helga changed his state of mind. A few days ago he would have been the happiest dancer of the crowd. Now, she found it all so unnecessary.

_"C'mon, just tell each other who wants to sleep with who! This whole ritual is just the waste of time!" _

"What's up short man?" - Jake asked. He just arrived with Helga. They were hanging' out at the bar till now, and now, Jake got a "Sex on the beach" cocktail for Arnold too. He was so nice to him. There was really nothing bad to say about this party. There were a lot of pretty girls, an "All you can drink" kind of free bar table, and really good music. Although Arnold wasn't a huge fan of RnB. He a liked little older songs. So there wasn't a thing he could complain about.

_"Except for the fact, you're bangin' the love of my life. That's ruining my mood pretty much, thank you!"_

"It's fine I guess." - he said.

"C'mon pal! Go find Lila football head. See if she's drunk enough already." - Helga said with a vicious smile.

"Leave him alone Helga." - Jake said - "The boy needs some self esteem. Have you found a girl for you taste?"

_"You bet! You're freakin' girlfriend! Why are you going all Big Brother on me?"_

"I didn't had the time yet." - he murmured. It was the longest ten minutes of his life, when Jake tried to help him find some girls to hit on, and gave him girl advices.

Meanwhile Rhonda and Lila were sitting next to the pool, checking out the guys.

"Hmmm... This party is WICKED!" - Rhonda said, as he watched a guy jump into the water with incredible abs. - "I guess this guy tonight will get in touch with Lloyd quality!"

"Look at poor Arnold." - Lila said - I'm so sorry for him. I really didn't wanted to hit him, but..."

"Hey, believe me, he doesn't give shit about you right now honey. He's can't stop drooling over Pataki. That bitch is freakin' blind." - Rhonda said. Lila got used to the way Helga and Rhonda talked about each other, but she never understood it. It was obvious they are best friends.

"It's funny how the sides just changed. Hey, look at Phoebe and Gerald. They look so happy at least." - Lila said. They were dancing in the middle of the floor, with some pretty inventive moves.

"Speaking of lame dancing, where is the Geek Squad?" - with the Geek Squad Rhonda referred to Sid, Harold and Stinky.

"I dunno. I guess they are hitting on some girls somewhere."

"You mean they're making something ridicolous... oh-oh..." - Rhonda's eyes widened.

"What's that Rhonda?"

"Trouble." - she said silently. - "Big one."

The biggest man in the universe just entered the party. He's huge muscles were truly terrifying, and his small, stupid eyes showed a lack of intelligence. There was Raphael coming on his side. His nose still had a strange form from Jake's punch. And there was a third guy with them - a real hot shot. A cool suit, expensive sunglasses and Italian shoes. He looked just like Rhonda imagined the man of his dreams. Except for the obvious gun he was "hiding" under his suit. Of course he didn't really hide it - he wanted everybody to see and fear it.

"Oh my!" - Lila said - "Is that Raphael?"

"Yes. And he took his sidekicks too." - Rhonda answered. But of course, Ralph was the lackey of the man in suit. It was obvious from the way they came in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all happened in a moment. Helga just filled his glass from a bottle of whiskey, when somebody grabbed Jake from behind, and hit his face into the table a few times. Then the huge hands turned Jake around. There was Raphael standing next to the huge gorilla-man who were holding him.

"Hello Summers." - he said with a vicious smile.

"Raphael. I see you need the whole gang, to take care of me. How brave of you." - Jake greeted him. He looked terrible. His nose almost disappeared in his bloody face. But he was still standing.

"You know, I don't take kindly when people are coming to my house to attack me. It's kind of rude." - he said. Jake split out some blood on Raphael's shoes. The music stopped by know, and everybody looked at them.

"Violatin' innocent girls in front of camera is pretty rude to, pervert." - he said.

"Will, please." - Raphael said to the large man, who punched Jake on the stomach. Right in that moment, Helga smashed the bottle of whiskey to pieces on Will's head. All that precious alcohol went on Raphael's face and shirt.

"Leave him alone Magilla!" - she screamed out. The large man fell down after a moment of hesitation. They all looked at them in shock.

"You never mess with the man of Helga G. Pataki!" - she said. Nobody noticed in the huge chaos, that the face of the man in the suit changed.

"Pataki..." - he murmured in disbelief. As Raphael seen he's "muscle" is down, he get his penknife out of his pocket, and put it to Helga's neck.

"Who do you think you are, whore?" - he asked in pure hatred. - "I will cut you're stinkin' throat."

Everybody friezed in that moment. The fire in Raphael's eyes told, his not kiddin'. Arnold wanted to do something, but he couldn't move a muscle. Helga's life was in danger after all. Even Helga couldn't say a word.

"How does it feel, huh?" - he asked - "That you're life is in my hands. That you will only live after this moment, if I want you to."

"And what if I burn you're face off your skull, huh pretty boy?" - Phoebe asked. Nobody noticed she silently made her way close to Raphael. Now, there was she standing, with a horribly cold face. She had a lighter in her left hand, and her deodorant in her right one, and he aimed this off-hand flamethrower on Raphael face, only a few inches from Raphael's head.

"You're face now is covered with whiskey, and it has a huge percentage of alcohol. It burns like hell." - she said. Arnold never seen her like that. Well, almost never. It was cold, calculating Pheebs, who knew the exact odds. It was the face she had when she played chess. Raphael tried to smile, but it was pretty hard when she looked at Phoebe. She shown the face of a killer by genes.

"You wouldn't do that little girl..."

"You're treating the life of my best friend. If the only way to stop you is turning you into the Phantom of the Operah..."

"Who?" - he asked. He started shaking. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Doom then." - she said in a disdainful tone. - "There is a chance of course, our good host filled it up with a little soda. They do it sometimes, cuz it's really... sparing. In that case, I will probably only burn down your eyebrow. You sure you want to find it out?" - she asked.

"You can't talk to me like this!" - Raphael said. His voice was really high - Phoebe obviously scared the hell out of him. Actually she scared everybody. Even Helga forgot about the knife at her neck for a moment.

"Of course I can." - she said -"Listen to me Raphael. Even in you're expensive clothes and cars, you and your friends are nothing more, that schoolyard bullies. Believe me. I'm the leader of the high-school chess team, and I'm in science class, so I recognize a bully, when I'm seeing one." - she said - "Nobody will miss you're pretty face believe me. Not even you're pals. So, I will count to three. If I'll still see you're knife, I'll turn your head into a FUCKING TORCH!" - she said in anger. She started to count.

"One."

"I'll kill her..." - Raphael said in panic - "I'm not kiddin'"

"Two."

"Do it Pheebs." - Helga said - "If the last thing I see in my life is this fucker burning, I'll go happy." - It was a lie of course, but Helga hoped it will help to convince Raphael. It did. Slowly Raphael lowered his knife.

"Clever." - Phoebe said. Right in that moment Helga punched Raphael in the nose. Again. Arnold ran to check out Helga and Jake, while Gerald ran to Phoebe and kissed her. He never liked Phoebe this much before. After a moment, the man in suit started clapping, with a huge smile.

"Very impressive." - he said - "You're Helga G. Pataki, aren't you?" - he asked. Helga looked at him in surprise. - "And you... the weird headed kid. You must be... Arnold... something..." - he said.

"And who the hell are you?" - Helga asked.

"My name is Victor Sheck." - the boy said. "And I think you guys have some history with my family." Arnold couldn't find words. Not appropriate words at least. And when he found them at last, he didn't had the chance to say _"Crimney!"_ because someone hit him from the back pretty hard. It must have been the huge guy - Will - who apparently woke up.

As he fell toward the floor, he thought:

_"Okay. My life is officially sucks." _

And then everything turned into dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter wasn't too "real life experience" :) We had our share of party-fights but we never used flamethrowers like this :) But there was a nerd girl once, who surprised me pretty much in a confrontation like this. But I think it's more interesting this way. As one of my grandparents said - "I could never trust a man, who never been into a fight when he was young." 'cause that means he never stood up for anything I guess. Arnold and his friends had to go trough this "battle baptism" to become grown ups :)

And Victor Sheck? The young prince of crime in Mountwood? What will he do now, when the arch enemies of his father are in his town?

Please review, even if you think it's bad. I can learn the most from those. :)


End file.
